Therapy's heart
by TheRejectedAngel
Summary: Dokueki's parents were brutally murdered before her very eyes, she doesn't speak, she can barely see and she's traumatized. Hikari, her therapist has a few problems of her own, so when she's assigned to the young and innocent Dokeuki things are about to get messy. Can L save her before it's to late? And will her parents be finally brought to justice? Find out here. A bit graphic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys so I decided to take this into a completely different direction, I decided to leave them both up so you could tell me which one you like better. Of course I really like this one, I hope it comes out on paper like it did in my head. **

Chapter one: Hypnosis.

I watch as she sits there, with her terribly small frame, I watch how doll her eyes look.

I enjoy watching her.

Dokueki Hayashi, age seven, watched her parents die. That's all the chart gave me, it was my job to find out why she watched, and who killed them. It never made sence to me but I did the best I can because for a young girl? She was quite beautiful, she had very grown up features, long, lean legs, a flat stomach, her raven colored hair fell down to her hips, she had nice hips as well.

It's a shame she's underage.

"Tell me what you see." I coo with a snap of my fingers, her eyes cloud with a look of sadness, she has pale green eyes, once again, their quite pretty.

"I see blood."

"Where."

"Everywhere, on Daddy's hands."

"Is there anywhere else you see blood."

"Yes, in my hair."

That would make sense considering that her skull was cracked open when they found her. I check my phone looking for a new message, none.

"Do you remember who was holding the knife."

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I can't say."

"Describe the scene to me."

I try again, looking through my text messages, still there is none, what the fuck she should have messaged me back by now! I scroll through my contacts clicking on the one with a heart, I quickly shoot off a text.

_'Where are you baby ;)' _

And put my phone down.

"There's blood on the walls, there's blood in mommy's hair, she liked everything to be so clean, it's a shame that the blood stained the white carpet. Daddy was already on the ground, he was still alive but the man was tearing him apart, he walks over to Mommy and he lifts up her dress..."

"What did he do to her Dokueki?" I ask crossing my legs, it's sick but I found this kind of hot. It was almost like... Was she talking dirty to me? I blush at the thought.

"I'm not sure, but he hurt Mommy, he was on top of her."

"Was he thrusting?" I ask, feeling myself get excited. "Or did he go down on her."

"I don't understand what your talking about." The girl said, her head was down but I know she couldn't see, I can feel my hand sliding down the waist band of my skirt, I know what I'm doing, I have to find a way to relieve this intense sensation.

It all reminded me.. Of Tiffany.

I moan a little as my fingers touch on my feminine spot.

"Describe to me exactly what he did."

"He pulled down his pants, and her took something out, he opened Mommy's legs and shoved it in between them, Mommy screamed and begged him to stop, Dad was crying as the other man ripped him apart, he begged them to leave him alone he said this was all his mistake, But they didn't do it."

I start to feel myself get wet, and small moans escape from my mouth but I know that time is running out. I'll leave this for Tiffany later.

I put my hands back where they belong and snap, letting Dokueki have her free will back. I signal to the guards to take her away, as usual she doesn't really do anything or put up a fight. She looks at me for a real long time and goes back to her room to do whatever little girls like her do.

I cringe as I hear the door open again.

"Yes L." I groan, turning to the raven haired detective, he was a man with raven hair much like Dokueki's, but his eyes were black and blank. He was very disheveled. And quite frankly he was a waste of time.

"The report."

I hand it to him wordlessly with a scowl.

He walks away without a word.

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! People like him disgust me, all men disgust me in general, they are disgusting and no good. They have nothing, all the have is a long twig for a penis, men are disgusting and I wish they would all die. I'd kill them off if I could.

I check my phone, No new messages. I look at my wall paper a sleeping Tiffany, with her blonde hair and bright green eyes, I took that picture after our magical night. Why isn't she texting me back? I sigh, I guess she'll text me back later tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys so I decided to take this into a completely different direction, I decided to leave them both up so you could tell me which one you like better. Of course I really like this one, I hope it comes out on paper like it did in my head. **

Chapter one: Hypnosis.

I watch as she sits there, with her terribly small frame, I watch how doll her eyes look.

I enjoy watching her.

Dokueki Hayashi, age seven, watched her parents die. That's all the chart gave me, it was my job to find out why she watched, and who killed them. It never made sence to me but I did the best I can because for a young girl? She was quite beautiful, she had very grown up features, long, lean legs, a flat stomach, her raven colored hair fell down to her hips, she had nice hips as well.

It's a shame she's underage.

"Tell me what you see." I coo with a snap of my fingers, her eyes cloud with a look of sadness, she has pale green eyes, once again, their quite pretty.

"I see blood."

"Where."

"Everywhere, on Daddy's hands."

"Is there anywhere else you see blood."

"Yes, in my hair."

That would make sense considering that her skull was cracked open when they found her. I check my phone looking for a new message, none.

"Do you remember who was holding the knife."

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I can't say."

"Describe the scene to me."

I try again, looking through my text messages, still there is none, what the fuck she should have messaged me back by now! I scroll through my contacts clicking on the one with a heart, I quickly shoot off a text.

_'Where are you baby ;)' _

And put my phone down.

"There's blood on the walls, there's blood in mommy's hair, she liked everything to be so clean, it's a shame that the blood stained the white carpet. Daddy was already on the ground, he was still alive but the man was tearing him apart, he walks over to Mommy and he lifts up her dress..."

"What did he do to her Dokueki?" I ask crossing my legs, it's sick but I found this kind of hot. It was almost like... Was she talking dirty to me? I blush at the thought.

"I'm not sure, but he hurt Mommy, he was on top of her."

"Was he thrusting?" I ask, feeling myself get excited. "Or did he go down on her."

"I don't understand what your talking about." The girl said, her head was down but I know she couldn't see, I can feel my hand sliding down the waist band of my skirt, I know what I'm doing, I have to find a way to relieve this intense sensation.

It all reminded me.. Of Tiffany.

I moan a little as my fingers touch on my feminine spot.

"Describe to me exactly what he did."

"He pulled down his pants, and her took something out, he opened Mommy's legs and shoved it in between them, Mommy screamed and begged him to stop, Dad was crying as the other man ripped him apart, he begged them to leave him alone he said this was all his mistake, But they didn't do it."

I start to feel myself get wet, and small moans escape from my mouth but I know that time is running out. I'll leave this for Tiffany later.

I put my hands back where they belong and snap, letting Dokueki have her free will back. I signal to the guards to take her away, as usual she doesn't really do anything or put up a fight. She looks at me for a real long time and goes back to her room to do whatever little girls like her do.

I cringe as I hear the door open again.

"Yes L." I groan, turning to the raven haired detective, he was a man with raven hair much like Dokueki's, but his eyes were black and blank. He was very disheveled. And quite frankly he was a waste of time.

"The report."

I hand it to him wordlessly with a scowl.

He walks away without a word.

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! People like him disgust me, all men disgust me in general, they are disgusting and no good. They have nothing, all the have is a long twig for a penis, men are disgusting and I wish they would all die. I'd kill them off if I could.

I check my phone, No new messages. I look at my wall paper a sleeping Tiffany, with her blonde hair and bright green eyes, I took that picture after our magical night. Why isn't she texting me back? I sigh, I guess she'll text me back later tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Still no text messages from Tiffany. I don't understand this she loves me! I think to myself, I know she does I know she does, so why hasn't she answered any of my calls, texts? I know that picture would get anyone off. I know I'm late but I should make Dokueki sweat it out a little bit, that way she'll be even more excited to see me, It's a perfect plan really so I decide to sit down and eat some toast.

I hear the sound of black kitten heels walking down the steps two at a time and I know who it must be. Kyomi, of course I'm a little jealous of her, my little sister just happens to be Tiffany's best friend, like Tiffany my sister was smart, daring and very well put together.

But she was no where near as beautiful as my Tiffany.

She walks down stairs without passing me a glance, she grabs an orange off the table and immediately walks to the mirror, today she's wearing khaki pants and a blue button down shirt, her short black hair is put together as usual and her lips are wearing a small amount of pale pink satin, her favorite color. I know this because she stole it from me, she steals everything from me.

After she's done primping she slings her backpack over her shoulder and walks out.

She never does eat breakfast with me anymore.

I steal a glance at my phone again, it's 11:45, I really should be getting to work. Since Dokueki is such a special case I happen to see her multiple times a day, once in the morning (Which starts at seven and ends at noon.); After lunch (Which is only the required thirty minutes which is from two until two-thirty); And of course the night shirt (which is from four and ends at 6:45) So I'll admit she keeps me busy but when someone's so beautiful you learn not to mind.

Without any traffic I end up there at 11:50, it's not much time but of course I know what I'm going to ask, she's already inside and her hairs hanging over her shoulders, she looks up at me with those big green eyes and I start my questions.

I sit down and cup her cheek in my hand, I can feel her cringe a little which to be honest I don't understand, I know she admires me, but so does Tiffany and she won't be near me.

"Do you like me?" I ask.

Her lips tighten, her shoulders slack and she looks up at me with big eyes, but yet... She doesn't say anything.

I try again.

"Do you think of me as a good friend?"

She doesn't answer, that doesn't make sense, she tells me about all the intimate moments of her life, why wouldn't she except me as a friend?

"Well... I like you." I say it with what I like to call a laid back smile, my hand cups her knee and I feel like crying as she pulls it away.

I stand up, hovering over her making sure she gets a good view of my chest, what can I say? I'm well endowed. No I can tell she does look stiff, could it be nerves? I start rubbing her shoulders, I want my baby to be relaxed.

But then she scoots her chair back, it's almost as if she doesn't want me to touch her, oh god that doesn't make sense, why does everyone do this to me? I deserve love, I deserve her, I'm beautiful I have a high paying job, I'm cunning, and I'm a total freak. What isn't there to love about me?

My bloods boiling by now, I know I deserve her love and if I can't have it then why should anyone else?

I can't help it I know I could get into so much trouble for this but all I can think about is her body laying under me.

I snap my fingers and her head snaps down, her body falls limp, while I would love to do it while she's awake I'm sure she'll remember this.

I lay her down on the floor, her arms lay limp and her raven colored hair has spread around her body like a fan, I lift her shirt up to see the porcelain skin that lays underneath it, soon I have all her clothes off, I take my time unbuttoning my shirt, I'm determined to give her a show, and boy does she have one as I let the sleeves slide down my fore arm, I crawl up to her and bite the waist band of her pants, If she was awake I'm sure she would have moaned.

And then I start to have my way with her. **(A/N: I would go more into detail but I want to keep this rated T so it doesn't get reported. I like this story but I want it to focus on more then just the sex okay?)**

God she's good, she's so tight, she's so young and even though her breasts are hardly the size of mosquito mites their still fun to play with.

She's so amazing and beautiful, and even Tiffany couldn't hold the essence that she has.

From across the building a raven haired detective has been watching the monitors, and he knows he cannot allow this to happen. While it may interfere with him balding his case on Hikari Takada, the small part of conscious he has screamed at him to go save the seven year old from losing her dignity without her knowledge, he's been studying her for a while and he had to admit that she was a strong little girl, he knew from experience what it was like to be a orphan and he couldn't stand to see it from an outsiders point of view, that is why that even though he was strongly working on the Kira case he was determined to bring Dokueki some sort of closure.

Soon he was running, he had to get to her and save her at the time. The door was locked so with one swing of his foot he kicked it open, the sight that he saw could make anyone vomit.

Her tongue was in a place it shouldn't have been and the little girls arms were behind her back.

It was disgusting.

The opening of the door startles me but I know what I have to get done, she is so exciting she makes me feel...So bad. She's gorgeous and I finally got to have my way with her.

_Snap_

Her wide eyes snap open and she starts to scream, but I've never heard her scream let alone talk, her screams sound like a mangled animal.

Suddenly I feel to guards pushing off me I know who they are; Thomas and Michel, those are the guards that usually take Dokueki away.

I can't take it.

She's moved back, clutching her nude self against the wall, she's huddled together.

"Hikari Takada, you are under arrest." L says, that damned detective his voice is smooth and I know he's acting like he could care less, but his tone is a bit startled, and that's his weakness.

"She loves me!" I scream.

"This was unconscionable." He says as they pull me away.

I can't think, tears are blurring my eyes, all I can think of to say is.

"She loves me!"

"She loves me!"

I feel a sharp pain and my mind get woozy, my eyes blur and all I can hear is a little girls cry before I slip away.

"_She was supposed to love me."_


End file.
